Legal Jobs
by Katara-Hatake
Summary: "How hard was it gonna be to actually get a job?" Very. Sakura knows this first hand as she struggles to find the perfect job, all the while fending off persistent Uchihas and Sassing her way through arrogant Hyuugas. Dedicated to CheeryGirl164
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I won nothing. **

**Dedication:** _CherryGirl164~_ (The plot is all hers!)

* * *

Sakura, sat in one of the really comfy sofa-type-chairs in starbucks, looked at the newspaper that was advertising jobs in agitation.

She was not happy.

...

God dammit!

She was mad. _M.A.D_

I mean come _on, _how hard was it to get a simple, yet glorious paying, job?

Apparently very since Sakura, 22 year old woman with an I.Q of over 180, couldn't even do it.

_Seriously._

"Forehead!"

Sakura, who had gone off staring into space, was broken from her inner mussings by a very loud, yet strikingly beautiful, blonde.

That said blonde was currently running over to where Sakura was at an alarmingly fast pace. And she was wearing, what seemed to be, 4 inch high-heels. _4. inch._

Sakura gaped at her, now panting, best friend.

_'How the hell did she run in those?' _

_**'Probably some type of sorcery'** _supplied her Inner helpfully.

_'Probably'_

Sakura closed her mouth quickly, suddenly realising that she probably looked like an idiot and that Ino was sitting across from her reading the section of the newspaper that Sakura was previously looking at.

Swiftly, Sakura snatched the object from the blue-eyed beauty with a quick flick of her arm.

Ino looked up, her brow slightly raised in question.

"Still haven't managed to find a Job yet forehead?" she asked her Pink-haired best friend with amusement inflicted in her voice at Sakura's obvious agitation.

"..No." Sakura replied, her head bowed dejectedly.

Ino's eyes softened at her emerald-eyed friend's dejected figure. Sakura wasn't the type to let anything let her down unless she fought at it with every fiber of her being.

_'She must have been doing this all night yesterday and today'_

Ino's eyes quickly widened as she thought of something.

"Sakura! I think I have a solution!"

Sakura looked up from where she was sulking to find herself face-to-face with a very hyper and excited Ino.

She rose her eyebrows in a silent confirmation for her Blonde friend to continue.

Ino smiled at this and continued just like she was asked to.

"Well, you know of the Hyuuga's & the Uchiha's right?" asked Ino.

"Yes." Sakura replied. Everyone knew of the top three families in the country of Japan, these three famillies not only had wealth and good-looks, but they each specialised in something big that had to do with Japan and had specific trademark looks that differentiated them from everyone else.

The Hyuuga's were known for their lilac eyes that seemed as though they could look into your very soul and the many hospitals they had established over the country.

The Uchiha's had the trademark black-hair and some true Uchiha's even had red eyes. They controlled the Police force across the country.

And finally, the Namizake's. They were known for their exuberant personalities and high energy, as well as the fact that they ruled over Japan's politics.

Sakura would know since she was related to one.

Ino, noticing Sakura had started to go off staring into space, decided to get on with what she was going to say.

"Well, here's the deal..."

* * *

_**A/N: **Yes, small I know. But there is more to come once I actually get the time to fix the next chapter. _

**READ & REVIEW**

_Flames allowed!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Kisshi does.

**Dedicated to CheeryGirl164.**

**Warning:** _This story isn't like my others. It has a simple format and plot. So it won't be as advanced as my other stories._

**_IMPORTANT: _**_POLL ON MY PROFILE TO DETERMINE PAIRINGS!_

* * *

**RECAP:**

_Ino, noticing Sakura had started to go off staring into space, decided to get on with what she was going to say._

**_"Well, here's the deal..."_**

* * *

After the long discussion Sakura had had with her blonde-haired best friend, she found herself infront of a grand police building and sweating all over.

_'I mean seriously! A job in the police force!? What the hell was Ino thinking!?' _Thought Sakura as she entered the building with a slip of paper in hand.

**_'She was thinking that we need a job.'_** Answered Inner smugly.

_'Okay, so you have a point!' _Sakura said grumpily as she headed towards the reception, '_But the POLICE FORCE!?'_

**_'You got a better Idea?'_**

_'...No.'_

**_'Exactly.'_**

And with that, the argument was brought to a closure.

"Excuse me." Sakura called towards the sleeping receptionist.

After a few minutes of waiting, Sakura began to feel her nerves tense.

_'What's with the service here?'_

"Excuse me!" Sakura tried, this time a little louder, but with the same results.

Giving up on trying to wake the receptionist up, Sakura turned on her heel and ended up staring into dark black eyes.

_'What the!'_

Given the fact that Sakura wasn't very happy today, and the sleeping receptionist had just made that worse. People creeping on her didn't make it any better. So Sakura did what first came to her.

She screamed then punched the offending man staright in the gut.

This gave Sakura enough time to calm down, take a step back and think.

She looked at the strange man infront of her, taking in evry detail. He had short, black, spiky hair and from what she could see a muscular build. He was a few inches taller than her, Sakura being really short herself. He was wearing the standard Police unifrom and that was where Sakura started to panic.

_' I think I shouldn't have done that.'_

**_'Bahahahaha! I think you should have given him our famous right hook! Cha!'_**

_'Inner! He's a police officer!'_

**_'So?'_**

_'We just PUNCHED a POLICE OFFICER.'_

**_'I know, and your po- Oh! Shit girl!'_**

_'Precisely.'_

**_'Why are you just standing here then!?'_**

_'Why indeed.'_

**_'I don't have time for your mind games outer, make a run for it!'_**

_'If I do that idiot, they'd suspect me and charge me more. I mean all I did was due to self defense, he shouldn't have been invading my personal bubble.'_

**_'Alright, maybe your right. Enough talk though, Mr police man is looking at you and I think I'm gonna jump him._**

_'Why's that?'_

**_'He is HOT!'_**

I looked at the man I had just gutted, only to find that Inner's mussigns were right. He was indeed hot.

"Umm, sorry for you know.." Sakura trailed off when the man started laughing and wincing in pain at the same time.

_'Great, not only is he gonna file a report, he's also a pshyco.'_

**_'And Hot.'_**

Sakura didn't botter to dignify her Inner with a response as she waited awkwardly for the laughing man to calm down.

"Hahah-sorry-ha!" The man said, wiping a tear from his right eyes. And now that she looked at him clearer, he had hints of red in the black.

_'Weird'_

"Um, it's alright?" Sakura said, shifting on the balls of her feet as the man starightened his back and smiled at her.

"I'm Shisui by the way." The man named Shisui introduced himself, shaking Sakura's hand in greeting.

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura shook his hand, and tried to smile back, "I'm sorry about the punch by the way."

"No worries!" Shisui said, waving his hands at her, "No tell me, what is a pretty young lady such as yourself doing here?"

Sakura don't know why, but Shisui's carefree, cheerful nature really reminded her of someone and eased her nerves.

"Well, I'm here beacuse my Friend recommended me for a Job here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. But someone does.

**Dedicated to CheeryGirl164.**

**Warning:** _This story isn't like my others. It has a simple format and plot. So it won't be as advanced as my other stories._

* * *

**RECAP:**

_"Well, I'm here beacuse my Friend recommended me for a Job here."_

* * *

Shisui looked slightly surprised before he grinned at the young pinkette.

"Ah," He scrutinised her from head to toe, "So you're the new recruit eh?"

Sakura took that as a rhetorical question and chose not to answer.

"What? You deaf pinky?"

Okay, so maybe it wasn't.

Sakura could feel her hands twitching in anticipation for a hard earned punch, but she ignored the tingling.

_'Wouldn't want to get fired for punching a police officer in the face **twice, **now would we?'_

"Yes, I am." Salura answered straightening her back and waving off the sudden forboding feeling she was getting at the back of her mind.

"Well," Shisui motioned for her to follow him, "GoodLuck!"

Sakura was slightly confused, she knew saying that was probably normal, but the way Shisui sais it made it seem like it was necessary.

Just as Sakura was prepared to question him on this, she was suddenly pushed into a room with a final, "Change!" from Shisui.

_'Huh?' _Sakura stood there, her mind not completly functioning, _'What the hell just happened?'_

**_'You were pushed into a room, and locked in it, by a rather hot looking police officer who commanded you to change into the uniform on the bench behind us.'_**

_'right.'_

As if on automatic, Sakura quickly got changed, packing her previous clothes into the duffel bag next to the bench where she found her uniform.

The uniform consisted of a white button-up shirt with a blue police jacket and a short black skirt, with blue lining, under which Sakura had on black spandex shorts. The jacket had a logo on it and the same with the side of the skirt.

Sakura looked at the full-length body mirror, that was conviently placed next to her, in admiration.

_'Not bad, I look-'_

**_'HOT!'_ **Interrupted Inner gleefully.

Sakura smiled, rolling her eyes at Inner's behaviour and walking towards the door.

_'Maybe this won't be-_

*Smash!*

"Ugh"

"Pinky!"

"Teme!"

_-so bad'_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Late, I know. & it's really short. I hate myself sometimes. T-T_

_Sorry! I'll try to make my next chapter longer! Having to balance more than 5 stories at once is kinda nerve-wrecking..._


End file.
